Generally described, computing devices and communication networks facilitate the collection and exchange of information. In a common application, computing devices, such as personal computing devices, can utilize a wide area communication network, generally referred to as the Internet, to access content, or other data, from other computing devices associated with content providing entities. The type of content exchanged between the computing devices can vary according to the specific design/function of the computing device and the type of content provided by the content providing entity.
In one application, users can request data from a content providing entity that is delivered to the computing device in a relatively “real time” basis. For example, users can request content from a network resource (e.g., a Web site) for immediate rendering on a computing device display screen or they can request the immediate transfer of content, such as a document or data file, from a network resource or Web service for storage on the computing device. In another example, users can transmit a request, or initiate a transaction, that results in the downloading or streaming of content to a computing device. Typically, the content providing entity would initiate such a transfer upon receipt of the request from the computing device.
In another application, the data transmission from the content providing entity to the computing device can be scheduled for delivery to the computing device at a specific time or upon satisfaction of a scheduling event. For example, users can specify a time, or other event, to receive software updates provided by a content providing entity. In another example, users can specify a specific time to receive content or updates to previously delivered content such as periodicals, content posted on a network resource such as web logs, bulletin boards, and the like. In still a further application, content providing entities can initiate data deliveries to the computing device without requiring a prior request from the receiving computing device. For example, a content providing entity may wish to schedule the delivery of advertisement content to a set of personal computing devices.
In one embodiment, wireless computing devices can access content from content providing entities via a communication network. In such an embodiment, the wireless computing device is generally a portable device that includes communication hardware and software components that establish a wireless network connection for exchanging data, such as a cellular-based wireless network connection. Because of the nature of wireless network connections, the quality and availability of the wireless network connection experienced by the wireless device can vary. Factors that can influence such quality and availability include physical obstructions (e.g., natural geographical obstructions/structures, manmade structures and impediments, etc.), legal or administrative limitations to the use of wireless communication networks (e.g., limited or no wireless communications in hospitals and airplanes), wireless network service provider limitations (e.g., wireless network coverage), user-initiated actions (e.g., shutting off the device or disabling the wireless communication network functionality), and the like. At times when wireless communication is unavailable for the reasons described above, scheduled data transfers from a content providing entity or content providing entity initiated data transfers are no longer possible.